Newbie Love
by April the Renamon
Summary: When newbies Amy and Aldrin come to the team and see Nova and Sparks fighting their going to do the best they can getting them together.NovaxSparks pairing


It was an ordinary day in the Super Robot. " Any one seen Chania?" Lee asked, looking up from her Karate Highlights magazine. " No. Hey, where's Chiro?" Otto asked. Then Chiro and Chania walked in. " We have a surprise for you, guys." Chiro said with a smile. " Amy, Aldrin!" Chania called. Two robot monkeys walked in the main room.

One was pink with jet-black pigtails on the back-bottom of her head running down to her ankles, earphones, yellow eyes, black lips, chest and feet. The other was jungle green with blue eyes. " Hi, I'm Amy Amelia. But just call me Amy." The pink monkey said, holding a hand out to Gibson. " Hello, Amy. I am Mr. Hal Gibson, but call me Gibson." Gibson replied. " I know." Amy said back. " Hey guys. What are you-WHOA!" Nova, Freeze, Ruby Jewel, Jinmay, and Ana exclaimed. " Hiya, I'm Aldrin." The green monkey said. "Hi, Aldrin. I'm Nova." Nova said.

" These must be the two monkeys you told us about, Chiro." Antauri said, looking up from his philosophy book. " Antauri was in on this Chiro, Chania!" Ruby exclaimed. "We tell him all our team expanding plans." Chiro said. Sparks walked in. He saw Amy. "Hello, cutie." Sparks said to Amy. "Back off Romeo. Or we'll all go up in flames." Amy barked. " She acts like me, cool." Nova said. " Whoop dee dingle do." Sparks said. Another Nova. Great! Sparks thought. What do mean another Nova? Aldrin's thoughts asked. " Aldrin get out of my head!" Sparks yelled. "Alright, alright already Sparks." Aldrin said back.

"How do you know my name?" They asked each other. " Heard it on my way down." Sparks replied. Before Aldrin could speak, Nova yelled " They obviously have a chip in their heads!" Then the quarrel became a full-blown fight. " Even though you've just met Nova and Sparks, are you guys sick of them fighting?" Chania asked. "Oh, yeah." Amy and Aldrin replied together. "I don't even like you Nova!" Sparks yelled. Nova fought back some tears and ran into her room. Everybody left the main room. "We're going to get Nova and Sparks together." Amy said determinedly. " Amy, are you crazy!" Aldrin exclaimed.

"No sweet heart, I believe in love." Amy replied warmly. " Whatever you say Amy." Aldrin said. Amy followed Nova. "Nova, can I come in?" Amy asked. " Yeah, Amy." Nova said sadly. " Let's talk Nova." Amy said. "No just play a song to get my mind off you know who." Nova replied. " No chance no way I won't say it no no." The speaker sang. " Turn it off!" Nova yelled. Amy turned it off. Nova threw Amy out off the room. " Man, she gives a forceful argument." Amy said rubbing her head. Aldrin's approach was the same way.

"Sparks can I come in?" Aldrin asked. " Sure Aldrin." Sparks replied. "Aldrin you wouldn't mind to play a song to get my mind off that yellow-furred brat?" Sparks asked "No Sparks." Aldrin said. You know what happens next. "Did you get out as I did?" Amy asked Aldrin. " Oh, yeah." Aldrin said.

The next day………………………………………………………………………………...

Sparks walked in the main room and spied Amy reading a science book and How To Be A Great Singer In 10 Easy Steps. Nova walked in as well. She saw Sparks trying to reel Amy in with compliments. " Double reading, well your smart." Sparks said. Then he tried to get her in. Then Nova punched Sparks so hard he started to bleed. "Nova you caused a wound so hard it's near to bleep!" Antauri and Anastasia exclaimed. " Better get him to Med now!" Chiro yelled. After they got Sparks into Med Nova asked "Antauri, Gibson what have I done?" "For starters you wounded your boyfriend." Freeze said. "Freeze!" Jinmay and Lee snapped. " No she's right." Nova said. "Really? She's usually wrong." Ruby said. "Ruby Sapphire Emerald Jewel!" Ana snapped.

"Anybody miss me?" A voice asked. Nova looked up. "Sparks!" She exclaimed. Every body gave him happiness for a hour. As soon as most people left the room Nova yelled " Come here joke boy!" then they finally kissed. "Every body we're united!" Sparks and Nova announced. " Finally!" Every body shouted. They had a big celebration.

Yellow Fairy: How'd you guys like the story?

Gibson: It didn't have enough details but it reminded me of my sweet Ruby Jewel.ever body laughs while Freeze runs to throw up

Sparks: Wait, Ruby your middle names are Sapphire and Emerald? laughs

Ruby Jewel: Deal with it Sparky!

Sparks: Don't call me that!

Nova: Yellow, things are going to get ugly.

Me: See ya next time, bye!


End file.
